mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Firefox Material
This article is part of the Mozilla Materials project. If you need to edit this page, you can discuss the project or this page. Spreading Firefox will be achieved with this page. PLEASE use the discussion page for discussion, NOT here. Announcement: We are moving all non en-US materials to international materials. The plan is, we have quite a few international things here already and it's hard to find for those who can't easily read english. I have copied (not moved) a few already, and ask for everyone's assistance in moving the rest (and removing the already copied). Image Materials Wallpaper *70+ Nice and Beautiful Firefox Wallpapers by Hongkiat *Digital Media Minute New Firefox Wallpaper *gemal.dk - Firefox Wallpaper *LouCypher's Gallery at deviantArt *Firefox Wallpapers at rakaz.nl *Halloween themed wallpaper by Aphotic 13 *Firefox Wallpapers by sonickydon *More Wallpapers at rakaz.nl *Get Firefox wallpapers by jeex at deviantArt: *GetFirefox 1 *GetFirefox 2 *Firefox wallpapers by maverick3x6 at deviantArt: :Fox 1 Fox 2 Fox 3 Fox 4 « Table of contents Flyers *Firefox Flyers Gallery from the SFX Mozilla Community « Table of contents Buddy Icons/Avatars *Avatar gallery by rakaz « Table of contents Ad Banners/Buttons *Anime Style Firefox Buttons by Inugamix (in Japanese) « Table of contents Misc Images *SFX team logos by minghong « Table of contents Anti-IE Gallery *Understanding Internet Explorer Security Settings - a one minute animation by John Haller *Nathan Lineback's creations - Parodies of "Get IE" buttons, mostly created while IE4 was released. *Click on the Blue E by Ken Saunders *IE: New and Improved Security! by Bridger Buller *Mozilla eating IE by Black Evil *Trash IE now! by external_flame@drupal.koepf.de (RobloxClaim.com) « Table of contents Text Materials E-mail Templates All the e-mail templates are available in the Standardized Letters category. Letters are usually available in 6 different languages. *Letters to School Network Administrators *Letters to Internet Cafés *Letters to Internet Service Providers *Letters to High School Newspapers *Letters to City Officials *Letters to Online Banking Services *Letters to RSS Feed Providers to provide auto detection. « Table of contents Printables *Firefox Press Quotes by Scott I. Remick *Firefox 5 Minute Challenge by lachlanhunt *Flyers (files) by lachlanhunt (on Flickr) by factoryjoe - Firefox 'condom' logo in pocket poster (large 1.4mb JPG) « Table of contents Flyers *Flyers in the Mozilla Community Wiki Fonts *FF Meta Bold, Original Mozilla Font *Fira Sans, Official Mozilla Font by Telefonica S.A., bBox Type GmbH and Carrois Corporate GbR *Open Sans by Steve Matteson *Zilla Slab, Official Mozilla Font by Typotheque Catchy Phrases and Quotes Key Messages *Rediscover The Web *The Browser You Can Trust « Table of contents Other Materials Screensavers *Get Firefox Screensaver by Digital Media Minute « Table of contents Customize Firefox *FFDeploy - by Bob Templeton *Firefox Portable - At Portableapps.com *mozdev.org - Firefox Portable *Firefox with Group Policies - post at Slashdot *FirefoxADM « Table of contents Games *Browser War Checkers "help Firefox win this battle" by Otto de Voogd « Table of contents External Links *Firefox Home *CyberCat's Firefox Promotional Site - This page is outdated and was last updated in October, 2004. *OS-tan *Firefox Pictures - This page is outdated and was last updated in October, 2008. *Firefox in the news « Table of contents Related Wikis *Sage Community Wiki - for the Firefox extension for RSS & Atom feeds « Table of contents